


Hasta el Fin de los Dioses

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia de cómo se inició la orden de los Santos de Atena. Situado varios años después del fin de la guerra de Troya. POV de Odiseo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta el Fin de los Dioses

Había estado soñando.

En ese sueño, una pareja discutía ávidamente dentro de un palacio blanco. Yo permanecía oculto detrás de una de las muchas columnas que rodeaban a la pareja, cuidando colocarme en la misma dirección a la que apuntaba la sombra del pilar.

Las palabras de esas personas no tenían sentido para mí. Era como se estuvieran hablando en un dialecto ajeno al mío o a cualquier otro que hubiera escuchado en todos mis viajes. El ruido de un aleteo me hizo tornar mi atención hacia una tercera figura entrando al salón.

Dos ojos garzos se posaron en mí. La dueña de aquellos ojos me sonrió con complicidad para luego fijar su atención hacia el hombre y la mujer. Con su mano derecha sostenía una lanza; con la izquierda acariciaba el pecho de una lechuza blanca posada sobre su hombro opuesto. En su cabeza, un casco tan resplandeciente como la armadura que había ganado en Ilión(1), descansaba.

-"Padre mío, Crónida. Espero no interrumpirlo."

Me alegré al entender las palabras de la mujer. Desafortunadamente, la respuesta del Crónida fue hecha con las mismas palabras extranjeras de antes. La mujer también habló. Su tono era agudo y su volumen alto. Parecía estar molesta.

-"He venido a implorarle a mi padre que me otorgue la bendición del Égida(2) por un tiempo. Parece ser que una guerra comenzará pronto y no me gustaría prescindir de ella."

El hombre contestó a su hija con un tono condescendiente.

-"Lo sé, padre. Pero temo que esta batalla no la podré vencer con facilidad, ni siquiera teniendo a lado a mi querida amiga(3). Es por eso que solicito su ayuda."

La primera mujer hizo una pregunta con tinte hipócrita.

-"Parece que su hijo Ares…"- Comenzó, cuidando de otorgarle a la mujer de cabello y ojos negros una sonrisa burlona. –"Mi hermano, está dispuesto a conquistar Atenas. Usted entenderá, padre mío, que eso es algo que no puedo permitir."

El hombre comenzó a jugar con la mirada saltando entre su hija y quien parecía ser su esposa. Después de casi un minuto en silencio pronunció su decisión en el mismo idioma incomprensible.

-"No se preocupe, padre. Con el Egis me será suficiente. Le agradeceré eternamente este regalo que me ofrece."

Una palabra de despedida por parte del padre y un ceño fruncido por parte de la mujer de cabellos negros dieron fin a mi visión.

Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama de olivo y a lado de mi mujer. No toleré el calor de la habitación y salí de mi lecho para luego atarme una delgada tela blanca alrededor de la cintura. Caminé en la oscuridad, sintiéndome afortunado por reconocer todos los rincones de mi casa tan bien como para poder recorrerlos a ciegas. Entré al cuarto en el que Penélope hacía sus costuras pues éste era el que tenía la mejor vista al mar. Caminé hacia la ventana y permanecí ahí por mucho tiempo; pero, sintiéndome atraído hacia Selene del mismo modo que la marea, decidí cruzar mi ventana para llegar a la playa. Una vez ahí, caminé descalzo sobre la arena intentando descubrir el significado del sueño que había tenido.

-"¿Qué preocupación es la que hace el falaz rey de Ítaca vagabundee por sus tierras en medio de la noche?"

Por alguna extraña razón, no me sorprendí al escuchar aquella voz. Al voltear el rostro me encontré con una anciana que me miraba con unos ojos que reconocía bien.

-"Fui despertado por una brisa nocturna. Parece ser que las hijas de Bóreas(4) desean llevarme con su padre. Posiblemente éste sigue molesto por lo ocurrido con su guardián Eolo y desea arengarme por ello. Pero, Euriclea(5), ya es demasiado tarde como para que una anciana como tú esté fuera de casa. Vayamos adentro para discutir en donde el ruido de las olas no nos ensordezca."

La anciana rió de un modo bastante peculiar. Su voz había dejado de ser la de una vieja, para ser la de una joven mujer.

-"¡Laertíada! Aún después de tantos años sigues siendo el mismo artero al que ayudé a robar los caballos de Reso(6)."- Mientras hablaba, su cuerpo pasó de ser el de una vieja al de una hermosa y alta mujer armada. –"¿Algún día dejarás de relatar tus artificios a todos los que se te presentan?"

-"Ya casi he dejado esa manía, aunque me parece justo que mientras la hija de Zeus se presente ante mí como alguien que no es, yo pueda hacer lo mismo."

-"Tal vez lo sea."

-"Sabía que habías sido tú la que me envió aquel sueño. ¿En serio Ares intentará atacar Atenas?"

-"Esa es la información que he obtenido de Iris(7). Mi hermano no tardará en armar a sus hijos en mi contra."

-"Tienes a Niké de tu lado, sin mencionar que Zeus te ha prestado la Égida una vez más."

-"No pudiste escuchar sus palabras."- Me interrumpió entusiasmada. –"Él me ha heredado la Égida a cambio de no ayudarme en esta batalla."

-"¿Qué mejor? Con la Victoria de tu lado y la más preciada de las defensas no entiendo por qué temes."

-"Atenas aún es una ciudad muy débil y no podrá en contra de los demonios de Ares."- Sonreí a la Diosa. En esos momentos la vi tan frágil y temerosa que me pareció una mortal. Sin embargo, borré aquel pensamiento de mi mente lo más rápido que pude. -"No es solo Ares el que me preocupa. Mi tío paterno está planeando algo."

-"Entiendo que Poseidón esté molesto contigo, pero eres su sobrina. ¿En serio crees que se atrevería a dañarte?"

-"A mí y a mi gente."- Contestó de inmediato. –"Odiseo, tú eres astuto entre los hombres y entre los Dioses. Me gustaría escuchar tu opinión."

En ese momento me sentí sumamente honrado. ¡Una Diosa deseaba mi consejo! Afortunadamente, esta opinión no era una semejante a la que debió de tomar Paris ni mucho menos, por lo que no temí decir lo que pensaba.

-"Tú no quieres oír mi opinión. Solo quieres que afiance lo que tú crees que debes hacer, así que eso haré: crea un ejército. Tal vez Ares cuente con sus hijos(8), pero tú puedes contar con los mortales."

-"Si yo creo un ejército con humanos, Ares no tardará en imitarme."

-"Que lo haga. ¿No es algo que hará de todos modos? ¿O piensas que Ares se atreverá a luchar en tu contra sin utilizar un ejército humano como escudo?"- La Diosa calló. –"Claro que no. También sabes que cualquier mortal bajo el poder de la Égida sería invencible. ¿No fue por eso que fuiste a pedirle el favor a Zeus cuando éste discutía con su Esposa? Ante Ella, Él no se atrevería a ofrecerte su ayuda. Él se sentiría culpable por esto y te ofrecería su escudo. Aunque creo que hasta tú te sorprendiste cuando decidió regalártelo."

-"En estos momentos tú puedes ver con mayor claridad que yo, Laertíada."

Eso no era cierto pero decidí no discutirlo.

-"Crea un ejército y Ares será derrotado. Hazlo y algún día será Atenas la ciudad de mayor renombre en todo el mundo."

-"¿Y en dónde propones que reclute a mi ejército, amigo mío?"

Me había entusiasmado tanto con la idea que no había reparado en aquella cuestión. Existían muchos que se sacrificarían por Atena, pero pocos serían los que no lo hicieran por temor. No sería fácil conseguir guerreros fieles más que en aquellas personas que habían recibido ya su bendición.

-"Los sobrevivientes de la guerra de Troya podrían serte útiles."- Concluí.

La Diosa negó con la cabeza. Aparentemente ya había pensado en esa opción. Poco sabía yo que me estaba dirigiendo hacia un lugar del que nunca podría regresar.

-"¿Sobrevivientes como Menelao? No. Todos ellos están tan felices de haber regresado a sus casas que preferirían lanzarse al Hades antes de acceder a pelear por mí."

-"Neoptólemo(9) se asemeja mucho a su padre. Probablemente en él tengas un seguidor. Lo mismo con Diómedes."- Callé unos segundos. –"Estoy seguro de que en Teucro hallarás un valiente guerrero."

-"¿El hermano de Ayax? De ningún modo accedería. Al igual que su hermano, no confía en los Dioses. ¿No fue él el quien, siendo el mejor arquero entre los teucros y los panhelenos, perdió en contra de Meriones solo por no haber ofrecido los sacrificios pertinentes a Apolo(10)? Además, yo participé más de una vez en contra de él y de su estirpe."

-"Yo confío en él."

-"Y él en ti."- Ese había sido el golpe de gracia de la Diosa. –"Defendiste el cuerpo de su hermano aún siendo su mayor enemigo(11). Te respeta y admira por eso. Sé que te seguiría a donde fuera."- Continuó sin darme oportunidad de defenderme (no es que deseara hacerlo). –"Por si fuera poco, tú podrías poner a Diómedes de nuestro lado con facilidad. El resto de los aqueos le seguirían sabiendo que el gran Odiseo ha decidido abandonar una vez más su patria para ayudarme. ¿Qué me dices, Laertíada, del linaje de Zeus? ¿Pelearás por mí?"

Mi posición al respecto era clara, pero aún no deseaba expresarla. Comencé a hablar descuidadamente con tal de comprobar qué tan dispuesta estaba Ella a tenerme entre sus huestes.

-"He pasado demasiados años lejos de mi tierra. No niego que fue emocionante, pero los hados me han ofrecido una vida lejos de las guerras. Me gustaría tomar ese ofrecimiento."

-"¿Es por eso que te apresuraste tanto en casar a tu hijo con la hija de Néstor?"

-"¿Hay algo malo con Policaste?"

-"Claro que no, pero ahora que Telémaco está casado le será fácil tomar tu lugar como rey de Ítaca."

-"Sólo estoy siendo precavido."- Sonreía como lo hace un niño que se sabe descubierto en una mentira piadosa. Al igual que el niño, decidí seguir adelante con mi farsa. –"Después de todo lo que he vivido no me puedes culpar por ello."

-"Incluso así, tu cautela no explicaría tus constantes visitas al puerto de Forcis."- Sonrió al verme tan sorprendido. –"No te extrañes, Laertíada. Me parece que es tu mujer la única persona en Ítaca quien no sospecha que planeas irte de la isla."

No oculté mi culpa y agaché el rostro. Era cierto. Desde hacía varias semanas había comenzado a planear un nuevo viaje. No sabía a dónde iría y tampoco me importaba. La vida en el palacio me había hastiado con rapidez. El Odiseo que gustaba de cosas como conversar con su porquerizo había muerto en las playas de Troya. Cada día en la isla era una tortura para mí y no estaba dispuesto a seguir tolerándolo por mucho tiempo más. Sí. Fue por eso que arreglé la boda de mi hijo con tanta prisa y por lo que le instruí hasta en donde pude en lo que serían sus deberes como rey. Mis viajes hacia Forcis los hacía para vigilar la construcción del barco que me llevaría de nuevo hacia el este. No deseaba el futuro que mi madre me había previsto en la entrada del Hades. El nuevo Odiseo no deseaba morir de viejo a lado de una encanecida esposa.

-"Deja que siga sin sospechar. No lo necesita."- Contesté.

-"¿Ahora me dirás tu respuesta, Odiseo? ¿Pelearás conmigo hasta el final? ¿Me ayudarás a crear un ejército invencible?"

-"A ti más que a cualquier otra deidad le debo mi vida. No siempre he venerado a los Dioses como se debe y hasta cierto punto no me arrepiento, pero si en algún momento llegara a negarle algo a la Diosa de ojos garzos nunca me perdonaría por ello. ¿Cuántos hombres necesitas?"

-"Aún no lo sé."

-"¿Con cuántas armas contamos?"- Supuse que Atena deseaba que combatiéramos con armas hechas por los Dioses.

-"¿Quién dijo algo de armas?- Sonrió con crueldad. –"No, mi querido Odiseo. Mi ejército no peleará con armas o con protección diferente a la que le otorgue mi Égida."

-"Debiste haberme dicho eso antes, ¿sabes?"

-"¿Para qué? De todos modos ibas a acceder ¿no?"

Callé. Parecía que la Diosa estaba olvidando que solo éramos humanos.

-"¿Con qué pelearemos entonces?"

-"Mi ejército peleará con su fuego interior. Solo si pelea con su espíritu podrá vencer al enemigo."

-"¿Puedo proponer algo?"- No esperé respuesta. –"Si no nos concedes armas al menos concédenos una protección aparte del Égida. Después de todo, el escudo solo puede salvar a unos cuantos a la vez."

-"¿Y de dónde propones que obtenga estas protecciones?"

Señalé agitado al cielo.

-"¿No eres tú la Diosa que se ha encargado de poner en el cielo muchas de nuestras constelaciones(12)? Permite que tus hombres sean bendecidos por ellas. Si confieren sus fuerzas en nosotros pelearemos con mayor ímpetu y seguridad."

-"Que así sea."- Extendió sus brazos al aire en emoción mientras amenazaba al cielo con su lanza. –"Ochenta y ocho serán los hombres que pelearán por mí, cada uno guiado y protegido por una constelación."

-"¿Ochenta y ocho?"

La Diosa rió con fuerza.

-"Odiseo, Odiseo. ¡Has viajado mucho y por mucho tiempo, pero te aseguro que no has conocido ni la cuarta parte del mundo! Faltan lugares por conocer, fronteras que acortar y cielos que explorar. Serán ochenta y ocho las constelaciones que me asistan. Cuarenta y ocho en el cielo del sur. Veintiocho en la bóveda del norte. Las doce restantes serán las guardianas de mis hombres más fuertes y fieles. Que sea ésta su jerarquía y su número hasta el fin de los Dioses."

-"¿Y cuándo comenzará todo esto?"

-"Esta misma noche. Le daré a Hypnos otra visita y tomaré tu forma ante los guerreros que quiero que compartan tu suerte. Les diré que deberán de dirigirse al Pireo en cuanto antes si es que no quieren recibir el castigo de los Dioses. Ahí les explicarás lo que ahora sabes. Más no fuerces a nadie a permanecer a tu lado. No deseo tener guerreros vacilantes."

-"¿Cuándo debo de partir a Ática?"

-"Mañana mismo si es posible. Partirás hacia el este con unos cuantos hombres. Cuando llegues al Pireo yo haré que tus marineros lo olviden todo y crean que has muerto en el mar. La tristeza será grande en tu esposa e hijo, pero será necesario. Haré lo mismo con el resto de los elegidos."

Me inquietó mucho la noticia, y la palabra 'elegidos' que había utilizado no me había hecho sentir mejor. Cuando Atena me preguntó si estaba dispuesto a pelear por Ella hasta el final había sido mucho más literal de lo que esperaba. Aún así, ya no había marcha atrás, si es que alguna vez la hubo.

-"Si ese es el deseo de la Diosa, así será."

Me incliné ante la hija de Zeus como lo hacía las primeras veces que la vi. Las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente desde entonces. Ella se había convertido en mi guardiana y me amaba de un modo similar al que lo haría una hermana mayor. Yo no la amaba menos, pero la confianza me había llevado a comportarme ante Ella de un modo que muchos considerarían impropio.

Vi sus ojos y su sonrisa y me doblegué por completo. Por Ella sería capaz de pelear en contra de todos los Dioses sin importar el resultado.

-"La orden de los Santos ha sido creada esta noche."- Declaró. –"Al igual que mi ciudad, sus orígenes serán humildes, pero algún día serán mis ochenta y ocho guerreros los más poderosos de todos. ¡No habrá rivales para ellos en todo el Cosmos!"

-"¿Y qué pasará entonces?"

Atena calló por unos instantes. La luz en sus ojos flaqueó y torció la boca en una sonrisa forzada.

-"Cuarenta y ocho en sur."- Se citó a si misma sin molestarse en ocultar su tristeza. –"Veintiocho en el norte. Los doce restantes serán mi mayor protección. Que sea ésta su jerarquía y su número hasta el fin de los Dioses."

-"Hasta el fin de los Dioses."- Repetí sus palabras como si al hacerlo validara un contrato.

Aquella noche, once hombres sobrevivientes a la guerra de Troya tuvieron un sueño en donde el rey de Ítaca les persuadía a dirigirse al Pireo. En pocos meses, éramos doce los hombres reunidos en Ática.

Ahora, ellos y poco menos de cuarenta jóvenes me acompañan en nuestra primera Guerra Santa. A lo lejos, el ejército mortal de Ares se acerca. Ellos cuentan con armas, pero sabemos que podremos con ellos. Ni Fobos ni sus hermanos harán mellas en nuestras pequeñas pero resistentes filas. Atena dio un grito de guerra y la tierra tembló.

-"¡Hasta el fin de los Dioses!"- Exclamo antes de dar la orden de ataque.

No temas por nada, Atena. Hasta que llegue ese día, tus Santos pelearán por ti.

**Author's Note:**

> Me vino esta idea a la mente y simplemente la tuve que hacer. En mi opinión, el hecho de que se originara la orden de los Caballeros después de la guerra de Troya quedaba bastante bien. Solamente hay un pequeño asunto que es el que según algunas cosas que he leido, la Atlántida era el santuario de Poseidón y los guerreros de Atena fueron los que lo hunideron. Esto ocurrió muchos siglos antes de lo que se supone que ocurrió la guerra de Troya, pero lo ignoré porque la idea era demasiado buena como para desperdiciarla. Se supone que los caballeros deben de ser muy jóvenes. Esto por supuesto no se cumple con Odiseo o con Diómedes, por ejemplo, pero como apenas estaba empezando el asunto y es obvio pensar que las reglas no estaban bien definidas. Hipnos ayuda a Atena porque Hades y la diosa siguen siendo amigos. Esto cambia hasta una de las peleas entre Atena y Ares. XD Al menos todo esto es así en mi headcanon.
> 
> La info es sacada principalmente en la Iliada y en la Odisea y un poco en Ayax de Sófocles. Si hay algún error por favor discúlpenme.  
> Por lo demás, espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Notas:
> 
> 1.-Se refiere a la armadura hecha por Hefesto para Aquiles. Ayax y Odiseo entraron en una disputa para ver cuál de ellos se quedaba con ella después de la muerte del héroe. Gracias a la intervención de Atena, Odiseo resultó el ganador de la armadura.
> 
> 2.-(También Egis.) Es el escudo de Zeus, aunque muchas veces se ve a Atena portándolo. Incluso colocó en el escudo la cabeza de la Gorgona asesinada por Perseo.
> 
> 3.- Niké, diosa de la victoria es considerada como una gran amiga de Atena. En la región Ateniense, estas dos diosas son a veces consideradas una misma.
> 
> 4.- Las brisas, los potros que el dios engendró con las yeguas de Erictonio.
> 
> 5.- Nana de Odiseo y de Telémaco.
> 
> 6.- Ocurrió durante la guerra de Troya. Odiseo y Diómedes se robaron estos caballos con ayuda de Atena y de Hera.
> 
> 7.- Mensajera casi particular de Zeus y de Hera. De esta última es técnicamente su sirvienta.
> 
> 8.- Fobos (Pánico) y Deimos (Terror). Algunos autores dicen que sus otros hijos eran Eris (Discordia), Metus (Miedo), y Palor (Temor), pero esto varía mucho.
> 
> 9.- Hijo de Aquiles.
> 
> 10.- Durante los juegos fúnebres de Patroclo, Teucro y Meriones compitieron en arquería a disparar a una paloma en movimiento. Teucro no ofreció sacrificios a Apolo y por esto el Dios le hizo fallar. Meriones por su parte sí ofreció el sacrificio y atinó su tiro sorprendiéndolos a todos.
> 
> 11.- Cuando Ayax no pudo obtener la armadura de Aquiles, fue enloquecido por los Dioses y mató ganado creyendo que los animales eran los reyes que comandaban el ejército de los griegos. Cuando despertó de su locura se suicidó, pero Agamenón no accedió a que Teucro honrara el cuerpo de su hermano. Odiseo intervino de modo que Ayax recibiera su funeral.
> 
> 12.- Ok… esto me lo inventé. Que yo sepa, solo Piscis fue hecha por decreto de Atena, pero considerando que Leo, Cáncer, Hidra, Pegaso, Perseo, Andrómeda, Cefeo, Casiopea, Heracles y tal vez otras están inspiradas en historias que la incluyen a ella como protagonista, me pareció que quedaba bien.


End file.
